


Blood of My Blood

by TerraCrystallis



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 18+, Dragonkin, Drama, Elezen, FFXIV Spoilers, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Miqo'te, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Spoilers, Stormblood, Yaoi, dragon - Freeform, shadowbringers, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCrystallis/pseuds/TerraCrystallis
Summary: An Ishgardian Prince is requested by a Warrior of Light named Demetria Shinra to train for combat and act as a commoner emissary to unite and strengthen Ishgard's ties to other city-states. He's been good at keeping secrets his entire life; but what he doesn't expect is for someone to finally see right through them. [M/M Yaoi, 18+ Romance / Fantasy / Smut / Somewhat Canon-Compliant with some spoilers][In Progress]





	Blood of My Blood

**_Chapter 1, Part 1 -_ ** _Azure Crystals & Towers _

 

An Au Ra nearly twice Demetria’s size held the blonde miqo’te’s face in his large palms. Aerys was hesitant to approach and interrupt the intimate moment, but guards followed behind him into the Observatorium. Demetria’s hair was dry and pulled back into a short ponytail; the Au Ra looked ready to get out of his burdensome dragoon armor that Aerys knew offered little protection against the cold.

Clearing his throat, Aerys paused and folded his arms behind his back. The dark-horned Au Ra turned and noticed them immediately, slowly allowing his hands to fall from Demetria’s face. Demetria made a confused noise before turning and fixating his bright aquamarine eyes on Aerys.

“Pardon me, Master Shinra…”

“Ugh, don’t call me that.” He blinked unassumingly and folded his arms over his chest. “Don’t tell me you brought your own guards?”

“I--well, it wasn’t _far._ ”

“You should do away with them. The reason we’ve come to the Observatorium concerns rumours that are better kept within these walls, and between those who already know of them.” 

“Know of the rumors? And you think _I_ deserve to be one of those people?”

Under his breath, Demetria turned away, muttering something to the bored-looking Au Ra beside him. Aerys scanned the base floor of the spiraling high building, realizing they were the only ones present. He craned his neck upwards to the hanging golden chandelier halfway down the ascending stone steps. He'd lost count since he'd last been to the Observatorium; perhaps not since he was a boy, but the next floor seemed just as far up above as it had back then.

“Gentlemen..." he turned behind him. "I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave. I didn’t think--”

The armored elezen behind him shook their heads and returned their helmets to their heads, exiting the solemn wooden doors as quickly as they came.

“Come on,” the Au Ra gestured to Aerys and they began up the steps.

As they reached the very top, Aerys paused to catch his breath, and Demetria sat down at one of the nearby desks to cradle a small object in his hands, the Au Ra standing immediately behind him. They were near a row of shelves lined with astronomical tomes, all separated by colour and occasionally theorists. Instead of investigating the object Demetria held, Aerys’ eyes widened at the cane propped up underneath the white robes draped down his legs.

“Is that the Zodiac Weapon Thyrus?” he asked.

“Hm? This?” Demetria shifted his skirt forwards to reveal the elaborate cane with a dull glow. “Oh...try asking again in a week. _This_ is nothing.”

Clearing his throat nervously, Aerys leaned over the desk and glanced into Demetria’s palms at the bright blue stone that illuminated all of their faces as they drew in closer.

“A Mor Dhonian crystal...but, why did you bring it here?”

“Well, that’s just the thing...we wanted to determine anything strange that could be looked at on an Aetherial level; or, for that matter, if it compared to anything in the cosmos. I thought that with the Echo, I’d be able to gather something from the area, but in hours, I found nothing and I’ve been feeling...weak, as of late.”

“I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, either,” the Au Ra echoed, Aerys’ ears bending back in response to the suddenly deep voice. The robust one must’ve noticed, because his eyes met with Aerys, remaining in complete silence.

“...I don’t believe we’ve met,” Aerys said, wondering if he could really be recognized by his face alone.

“We haven’t,” said the Au Ra, placing a hand on Demetria’s back.

“My name is Aerys…” his words hung behind his lips; he didn’t know whether or not it was the time he should name himself.

“De Borel?”

“Well...not exactly. I’m a Theryon, you see.”

“Hm,” the Au Ra mused. “Not a Borel, but you act like one, look like one...you certainly make use of the _entitlements_ of one.”

    “Yarita, leave him be,” Demetria said, still focused on the charged crystal.

    Before continuing, a scholar appeared and plunked down a contraption the size of an Astrologian’s globe; a brass device with several adjustable arms, with a lens at the end of each arm in sizes between an eye, eventually shrinking down smaller than the circumference of a coin.

    “So this is the specimen, I gather,” the elezen said, placing a pair of round, gold-brimmed glasses on her pinched nose to peer into an arched lens.

    The scholar in the middle of them used a pointed tool to chip away tiny shavings of the crystal until it became a scattered pile.

    “Well,” she started.

    Demetria stood and folded his arms, waiting for comment.

    “An aetherial change seems somewhat obvious. However, what _isn’t_ apparent is the source of those changes within Silvertear. Could this be a long-term impact of the Calamity? A foreign organism lain dormant until now from well-beyond our atmosphere? From my findings I suspect... _none_ of the above.”

Demetria lowered his brow in annoyance. “Just tell us; what significance, if any, do your findings have in linking the current state of Crystal Tower to any realm that _isn't_ ours?”

The Elezen set down the tiny pickaxe-like tool and closed their eyes as if they were rehearsing the information from a book in the shelves of their mind.

“The crystal you’ve used as today’s specimen contains hidden frequencies which you may or may not have noticed as you stood within Silvertear yourself. It’s not something _obvious_ to passersby; and that’s because the change is mainly in what you _hear,_ not what you _see._ Did you feel anything...different, when you revisited the entrance of Crystal Tower?”

Deme’s brow crinkled pensively. “I felt...strange. As if something was _missing._ I thought it might just be because I was too focused on finding _something,_ not knowing what, but--”

“That’s precisely what I’m implying. As time has passed, the frequencies sung by the crystals in the singing shards, and even the ones outside of Crystal Tower have barely made any changes worth noting. Because of this, we have no reason to believe that the crystals would change in tone due to events caused by the area’s current inhabitants -- _nor_ should the passage of time have any effect on the area’s _surrounding_ crystals. We have a theory about the crystals in this particular area; we find them to be quite static, as if frozen in time --yes, since the events of the Calamity."

“Then how has the frequency changed at all?”

“It will require further investigation, but if the monument of Crystal Tower has significance to _someone_ in particular, regardless of how far away in the aetherial flow this being exists, they _could_ be using the crystals as a channel to communicate with nearby inhabitants, or alternatively, they may wish to communicate with those who have already passed on.”

Demetria’s linkpearl began to ring in a high-pitched sound that made Aerys instinctively move to cover his ears.

“Speaking of frequencies,” Demetria mumbled. “Is that all we have for today’s visit?” he asked the scholar.

Reclaiming the large instrument from the desk, the scholar nodded and hobbled off with it in their arms.

_“Deme, I know you’re not back to feeling your normal self, but can you swing by for a visit? We think we may have the key to your questions regarding Crystal Tower.”_

“...Really? Well -- anything to get out of Coerthas, I suppose. I’ll be there soon.”

Demetria released his hand from his necklace and glanced up at Yarita for a moment, and then back at Aerys. He grabbed Aerys’ hand in his own and calmly looked down to the blue-haired miqo’te in his grasp.

“It’s entirely your choice, but now that you’re moving onto better things, you should ask yourself...what job suits you best as a commoner.”

Aerys’s eyes wandered back to Thyrus. Demetria’s attention turned there too, and he freed his hands.

“A White Mage…? Well, that won’t be easy. I know as many White Mages as I can count on one hand, but...it’s a start.”

“It only makes sense for someone like me. A connection to the outer world -- to Hydaelyn’s beauty. I want to experience nature in my own manifestations.”

    “Well-- you know why I need you, don’t you? There are only so many that I had left to _pry_ from Ishgard’s _frozen_ grasp, but you haven’t been called to duty yet in your young age. You’ll meet with one of my favourite people - the Seedseer, in Gridania. I'm sure you'll have fun adjusting to the climate, too.”

    “I beg your pardon?! Her lady Seedseer -- Kan-E-Senna?”

    “That’s right...if we’re going to strengthen the bond between Ishgard and the other city-states, you'll to go as far and over as you can. She's one of the only ones you could hope to properly introduce you to a Conjurer’s calling.”

    Demetria sat down at the desk again, grabbed a quill and dipped it into the ink pot that sat atop the parchment there. He filled the letter quickly with dashes of ink, and folded it in half.

    “Go to her, and take this with you. If you should have any questions, or trouble along the way, myself or Yarita will be the ones to answer. Of course, I’m sure you know where you'll find the Borels.”

    Yarita smirked at Aerys and started down the large-scale staircase as Demetria pulled a heavy coat over his robes. Smiling, the sunseeker patted Aerys on the shoulder and slowly disappeared down the stairs with his lover.

    “So...to the Shroud, then,” Aerys said to himself, looking over his shoulder where he knew no guards awaited him, and the letter in his hand missing a seal.

 

* * *

 

    “Your Grace,” Aerys said as he entered the secluded Lily stand. Serene waterfalls arched around the tranquil platform and the Elder Seedseer’s guards stood in a crescent formation from the entrance.

    Aerys was stunned by the beauty around him, and the Seedseer who was even more enchanting than he’d first imagined. Bowing down on one knee, his armor made metal sounds as the hinges relaxed. It wasn’t cheap to have such a suit of armor honor his body, but it also weighed heavily with every step and movement. Something he wouldn’t miss if he became a magice of sorts. As quickly as he could, he climbed to his feet again, the Seedseer’s cheeks more crimson than before. She glanced over at her guards, who seemed unfazed by his formality. It was normal, after all, and she should play along as such.

    “Thank you for meeting with me, Ser Aerys. It is with grateful hearts that we welcome you to the Twelveswood. As you may well know, our gladiators are few, but as infamous with a blade as the finest Ishgardian Knights. For this same reason, you will most certainly find these gladiators unable to work as your mentor. Our fighters are oft called to battle at a moment’s notice, with the chance of not returning for some odd weeks. Now; how is it that I may facilitate in lending you the strength that you presumably seek out?”

    “My Lady Seedseer...I would not ask for help that you might find yourself unable to provide, thus jeopardizing your reputation as Seedseer. However, I _am_ told that the Padjals may be able to help me in seeing forth a talent that could lend significant aid to the adventures that I anticipate.”

    The guards began to eye him with skepticism; what business did this foreigner have with the Padjals?

    “Would you consider me as a novice Conjurer, if I am to assist in Gridania’s preservation and the abundance one is bestowed by a peaceful realm?”

    “Newcomer - the Padjals choose wisely, who they wish to see bear the powers of such easily-manipulated magics. However, should you go to them, I doubt in any case that they would turn you away.”

    “Then they take after their Elder,” Aerys smiled, hoping his nerves wouldn’t be as shaky in appearance as they felt in his bones.

“Ser Nocturne,” Kan-E-Senna said, lifting her chin towards the guards.

“My Lady Seedseer,” responded an elezen with ombre black and rust-coloured hair.

“I’d like for you to see Aerys to the Conjurer’s guild. And as well, I suggest that you follow the scenic route on your way back to the Lavendar Beds come nightfall.”

The guard cleared his throat, his eyes moving from Aerys to the Seedseer. “The scenic route?”

“Yes, the _scenic_ route, through the city.”

“Whatever pleases you, my Lady.”

Aerys became flustered and an insurgence of frustration bubbled up from his chest. “My lady...your personal guard is hardly--”

The Seedseer took a half-step forward, reaching her cane out before her to place the foot of it back down on the wooden platform.

Aerys held his breath, in fear that he might’ve already made himself stick out like a sore thumb, but then a pull came from around his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder, panicked, and found the slender elezen glancing down at him with a calm stare. “Mister…”

“...Uh-- Dullahan,” Aerys forced out of his mouth, suddenly remembering the name that Demetria had written on the letter he’d been given in the Observatorium.

    “A Dullahan, huh? ...Last time I met a Dullahan he was a lot less friendly...Mister Dullahan, let’s move along, shall we? And free the Seedseer so that she may return to her duties.”

    “Bless you, Dear Eiji,” the Seedseer said and turned to face the tranquil running stream on the hill up above.

**Author's Note:**

> RP Tumblr & Tumblr for Demetria x Yarita:
> 
> https://demita-ffxiv.tumblr.com  
> Demetria Instagram: ffxiv.deme
> 
> I am always looking to get into RP & currently deciding where to make my RP home. Feel free to tell me on one of these characters.


End file.
